


情和欲留待下个化身燃烧

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: -还是一个摸鱼。有年龄操作。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 17





	情和欲留待下个化身燃烧

-

伊万·布拉金斯基长于孤儿院。记忆的源头可以追溯到四岁的某个傍晚，大约是下午五点半，天气阴沉，“预计往后的一周都将阴雨连绵”，修女的收音机说，话音刚落，天上飘下一滴雨，像一颗沉重的宝石，落在伊万·布拉金斯基的鼻端上。冰凉的湿衣洇进皮肤里，叩开年久失修的记忆宫门，一霎那间，过去种种回忆涌入脑海。他站在雨里，粗布衣紧紧裹在身体上，第一次有了活在这个世界上的实感。

“伊万是一个开窍很晚的小孩，但是他很聪明。”姐姐说。

孤儿院的名字叫玛丽亚，只有两个修女，领政府批发下来的薄薄的体恤金，每天的早餐是豆汁水，午餐是一块黑面包和清水煮土豆块。没有晚餐。向耶稣祈祷就够了。修女说，上帝不会饿死每一个虔诚的教徒。整个孤儿院里只有他们三个俄罗斯人。他，姐姐，和妹妹。他们的母亲当年无法忍受家暴，最终抛下孩子离家出走，父亲则是一个不折不扣的瘾君子，某一天，他用伏特加混合威士忌，在来了三根叶子之后，上街捅死了三个人，成功地害死了自己。

十岁时，他意识到自己拥有一种卓越的记忆能力，许多年后，他顺利进入医学院，才知道这种奇妙的病症在临床上被称作“超忆症”。

第一次意识到时，他惊惶不安，偷偷告诉姐姐。他的姐姐那年十五岁，身体已经开始发生变化，隐约呈现出独属于俄罗斯少女的曼妙曲线。这变化使伊万不安，仿佛一个猝然降临的魔鬼，随时谋备着在瓜熟蒂落之时夺去他的亲人。

“万尼亚也告诉别人了吗？”姐姐亲吻他孱弱的额头。

“没有。”

“千万不要告诉别人，”她担忧地说，“孤儿院里只收养未来的魔鬼。”

伊万·布拉金斯基从此紧闭上嘴巴，变成一个孤僻的、古怪的小孩。但尘沙掩不住宝石的光芒，他的聪颖很快在同龄人乃至整个孤儿院中脱颖而出。修女们形容他，“一个可怕的小怪物，流着杀人犯的血”，“别看他的眼睛，他会在背后指使魔鬼偷偷杀了你。”

同一年，伊万被其余的小孩欺负，关进了钟塔顶层的阁楼里。那里是一间屋梁矮小的图书馆，废弃已久，灰尘像天边的乌云一样厚重。他独自一人坐在窗沿，看《莎美乐》，一本薄薄的小册子，还有果戈里的《死魂灵》和普希金。

后来他翻到一本诗集，最古老的版本，其中有一半是花里胡哨的西班牙字体。伊万抱着它在腿上摊开，发现它的中间被挖空了，里面静静摆着一只手机，是最旧的那款，只能用来接打电话和发短信。这支手机不知道摆放了多久，还能不能使用，但奇迹发生了，伊万等待了十秒之后，它成功开机了。

伊万将它小心翼翼地取了出来，那页的诗被撕掉了，只剩最后一句，手指头轻轻拂过，仿佛一个冰凉的吻，落在那上面。  
“在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”

晚上九点，修女们安排孩子入寝，这才发现伊万·布拉金斯基已经消失了整整一天。被找到时，他的怀里还捧着那本诗集，在诗集心脏的位置里，躺着一支安静的手机。

一开始，伊万不打算使用它。他将它看作是伊甸园的果子，也许吃下去会发生好事，但更多的可能是招致魔鬼。魔鬼是什么？《福音》中说，魔鬼是一切正允事情的反对声。他是一个谨慎过度的小孩。

还是在同一年，伊万·布拉金斯基发现了孤儿院里的秘密。每当夜晚十点，他的姐姐都会被修女带走，不再是那套黑色的修女服，而是换上一套露出洁白的肩膀与大腿的薄纱裙。持续三个月后，他跟着姐姐悄悄下楼。教堂亮着四盏小小的烛灯，他在门缝里望见琉璃窗上的圣母玛利亚正流泪，姐姐的哀鸣像一只濒死前的小雌鹿。伊万掩上门，安静地躺回硬床板上。那一晚，他从床板的夹层里取出手机，盈白色光照亮他无声流泪的脸庞。  
手机通讯录里只有一个号码。

“您好，我刚刚杀人了。”

他发完这条短信，泪忽然奇怪地止住了。时间冲刷过他的身体，倒流回四岁的那天傍晚，雨水从未降临到他的鼻端，他的心从未被叩开，宛如一块冷硬的石头，静静地缩回了心室里。

第二天，他从枕头底下摸出手机，惊诧地发现了一条新短信：“真的吗？求求你，请别吓唬我，你真的杀人了吗？”

伊万想了想，“没有。我骗你的。”

晚一些的时候，对方回复他，“那太好啦！”

自那晚后，伊万便时常能看见魔鬼，作为开启了魔盒的惩罚。这个秘密比记忆力更加危险，所以他谁都没有告诉。伊万没有什么机会能见到大人，所以魔鬼的形象也是一个小孩，大约十二岁大，穿着精神的双排扣小西装和一条黑色短裤。魔鬼有一头金色的头发，雪白的脖子，犄角只有他的巴掌大，尾巴约有一尺长，浅棕色，根部和长长的尾巴尖覆盖了一层柔软的棕色毛发。

只是有一点奇怪，魔鬼的脸总是模糊不清，像蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，叫人永远雾里看花，伊万说，“给我看看你的脸”，魔鬼就会说，“还没到时候呢！还没到时候呢！”一边耍赖一边打滚，尾巴将地板抽地啪啪作响。久而久之，他便失去了兴趣。

魔鬼神出鬼没，有一次，他出现在壁炉旁，四下无人，他便趴在伊万的膝盖上，金色的脑袋像一只毛绒绒的小狮子。魔鬼指出，“你已经把这本诗集看十二遍了。”伊万点了点头，“我已经能背得滚瓜烂熟。”

“别看啦，我们玩些游戏吧？”

“我不想。”

“我们难道不是朋友吗？”魔鬼撅起了嘴，他的嘴唇也许饱满红润。

伊万想了想，掏出手机，“我们现在是朋友吗？”

对方很快回复过来，“当然啦！从第一次见面起我们就是朋友了！”

魔鬼探头看着他的屏幕，尾巴酸溜溜地打转，“哼，不可靠的网络朋友。”

这是一桩神奇的事情。自那晚伊万痛苦万分地吐露真情后 他们居然通过短信变成了朋友。无话不谈的朋友。伊万了解到，对方大他四岁，是一个中产家庭的独生小孩，父母在一年前想要领养一个孩子，所以带着他去了玛丽亚孤儿院。那部手机便是那时候留下来的。

“我每个月都给那部手机充话费，没想到真的有用上的那天！”对方连珠炮似的发来短信，“太好啦！你就做我的新弟弟吧！”

伊万笑了笑，手指轻轻拂过屏幕，魔鬼看了看他的脸，又看了看屏幕，“我要吐了，”他刻薄地评价，“人类幼崽好恶心。”

三年后，伊万·布拉金斯基十三岁。头发像流动的银子，眼睛漂亮又剔透。生日的那晚，他被修女唤醒，换上了一身很精神的小西装，魔鬼躲在床板后面看着他，兴奋地说，“快去，快去”，但很快又露出惊惧的表情，恳求道，“别去，求你了！”

他还是跟着修女走了，黑暗中的楼梯像一条月光中的大道，无比清晰地铺开在眼前。伊万清醒又冷漠地预见了正等待他的场景。

教堂里站着一个男人，还有姐姐，他们的视线在空中相遇了。姐姐一下捂住了嘴，身体像一片风中的树叶般剧烈地颤栗起来。

“乖孩子，”修女轻轻推了推他的肩膀，“脱衣服吧。”

他麻木地脱下衣服，有条不紊，一件一件沿缝叠好，摆放在祈祷椅上。魔鬼站在他的身后，情绪终于稳定下来，既不兴奋也不惊惧，只是悲伤地摇了摇头，“亲爱的，太早了。你还年轻，灵魂还没有被纯粹的邪恶玷污……”

他走了过去，仰起纯洁的脸庞，在男人的背后，姐姐举起了那个最沉重的七衩大烛台，浑身痉挛，流着泪砸了下去。

伊万眨了眨眼，抹掉脸上的血渍，抬起头，魔鬼正坐在耶稣的神像上，轻轻哼着歌。

五年后，伊万·布拉金斯基十八岁，被一所知名医学院录取。他即将要离开孤儿院了，去往新的生活。五年前，一封事无巨细的举报信就被投进州议员的邮箱里。第二天，不知道谁通知了媒体，玛丽亚孤儿院的罪行被赤裸裸地披露了出来，新闻一出，举国震惊。议员们与政府临时整顿孤儿院，修女重新换了一批，伙食也大大改善，现在伊万每晚都能喝上一瓶牛奶，但他的姐姐已经永远回不来了。

孤儿院里原先的那些小魔鬼大多没有活过十五岁，不是害病死了，就是从钟塔的阁楼上失足摔死。伊万顺顺利利地变成这里最大的孩子，他聪明、有威望、笑起来好看，学习也很厉害，被新送来的一批孩子热烈地爱戴着。修女也打心眼里喜爱这样的年轻人，“谁会不爱他呢？”她们动情地说。

魔鬼出现的次数越来越少了，只有在夜深人静的时候，才会不知道从哪里忽然冒出来。伊万凝视着他。魔鬼也跟着长大了，现在大约是二十岁的模样，小西装换成了一件新潮的黑色风衣，他们都不会像小时候那样玩闹了，但魔鬼依然保持热情。

“你十八岁啦，”他掰着自己黑色的指甲，撅起嘴，“再过几年，灵魂就可以收割了，拜托，再多杀几个人吧！”

“瞧你说的，”伊万放下书，摊开在膝盖上，笑起来，“我从来没有杀过人，你难道不知道吗？”

“我知道！我知道！你就和我一样，是最无耻最卑鄙的那种人嘛！从不会自己动手，只会躲在背后教唆别人，哼哼，你太没劲了！”

“你可是魔鬼，我只是个人类。”伊万忍俊不禁。

五年过去，魔鬼依旧没有露出自己的脸，“我会变成你爱的人的脸，”他狡黠地说，“好让你心甘情愿交出自己的灵魂！你等着吧！”

伊万·布拉金斯基摇了摇头。行李已经收拾好，摆放在角落。火车是最早的一班，清晨七点，伊万得起个大早赶去火车站。录取大学在西海岸，温暖的南部地区，他早已向他的短信朋友打听好了。五年的时间里，他们从未有一刻不曾停止过联系。伊万在三年前就放弃了那部旧手机，将它重新放回诗集里。他买了一部新的，功能很多，可以视频聊天，还可以打语音电话，但他们从没有尝试过，依然像网络不发达的年代那样，只靠一来一回的短信互相交流。

他们现在真的称得上是彼此的“灵魂伴侣”了。伊万知道他的名字。他叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，今年二十二岁，即将从警校毕业，两个月前已经找好了一间警署，在里面做实习生，”什么都要干，你知道吗，我就是个打杂的”，他在短信里抱怨，发表情，语气可爱，伊万已经联想到了他气鼓鼓的脸。他爱吃甜的，爱一切垃圾食品和可乐，爱看电影，爱坐过山车但是恐高。他还有一个梦想，就是在过山车行驶到最高点时和恋人接吻，“我打赌，我的牙绝对会飞出来的！”他兴致勃勃地计划。

伊万说，“我觉得你的愿望一定会在一年之内实现。”

相比之下，伊万不常谈论起自己。阿尔弗雷德只知道他是俄罗斯人，父母早逝，有一个已经出嫁的很久不联系的姐姐，还有一个读高中的妹妹，家里不富裕，靠政府救济金生活。总之，是个很可怜的家伙。

“为什么不跟他说实话呢？”魔鬼躺在他的床上，双腿翘得高高的，像猫一样玩自己跳动的尾巴。

伊万轻哼一声。

“你怕他接受不了你的过去？还是你的身世？”魔鬼说，“你很了解他，不是吗？你知道他爱你，爱你的一切，告诉他吧，隐瞒可无法维持关系。他会爱你的，包括你人格里的暴力、残忍、冷漠、毫无悔意，可能还有杀人犯的基因……”

“我没法看书了，”伊万说，“请闭嘴。”

魔鬼愉快地笑起来，尾巴尖将床单抽出一条一条的深痕，“别赶我嘛，亲爱的，我现在有一个预感，你想听听吗？”

“什么？”

“未来很长的一段时间里，我大概都无法出现了，我感觉到了。你会想念我吗？当你的邪念无法控制，当你想要付诸一个肮脏的想法，却无法找我倾诉时？”

“好吧，我会想念你的，”伊万终于放下书，捏了捏鼻梁脊，“现在，请你离开吧，我要睡觉了。”

魔鬼离开了。伊万·布拉金斯基在第二天下午三点整抵达西海岸火车站，阿尔弗雷德就在站台口迎接他。他的短信朋友正如他想象里的那样，分毫不差，拥有一头金色的短发，湛蓝的双眼，雪白的脖子，脸上永远挂着甜蜜的微笑。

正如他预计的那样，他们一见钟情了。

这只是一场迟来的爱情。八年前，在阿尔弗雷德将手机偷偷放进诗集里时，爱情的种子便已悄然播下。如今到了终于可以收割的那一天了。

三个月后，伊万从宿舍里搬了出来，住进阿尔弗雷德的小出租屋里。他们开始同居了，零食、电影、垃圾食品、可乐和安全套永远都不缺货。伊万的心正逐渐被叩开，在一次比一次猛烈的撞击中，那包裹着心脏的石块终于悄然裂开一条缝隙，露出里面脆弱鲜红的血管。

他们去实现了阿尔弗雷德的心愿：在洛杉矶速度最快的一个过山车上接吻。行驶到最高点时，阿尔弗雷德的牙没有飞出来，但互相磕破了对方的嘴唇。当他们跌跌撞撞地从过山车上走下来后，半个游乐园的人都跑来欢呼尖叫。

半年后，阿尔弗雷德拿到了自己的毕业证，他是他们那一届射击成绩最好的学生。当地的总署聘请了他，而伊万的课程也走上正轨。他主修法医，一开始总是从最简单的开始。当他第一次解剖鲜活的兔子时，手腕几乎控制不住地微微打颤，同组的女生误以为他在害怕，“这情有可原，伊万，我们第一次都会害怕，毕竟它是活生生的东西……”，她说。伊万微笑着点了点头，没有反驳。

他以肉眼可见的速度过上了一种正常的生活。永远阴雨连绵的孤儿院似乎已经被远远甩在了身后，变成了一吹即散的飘渺回忆。他现在要忙着学习、论文，和阿尔弗雷德谈恋爱。魔鬼正如他自己所说的那样，已经很久没有出现了，最后一次还是一个礼拜前，那天他刚刚解剖完人生的第一只兔子，回到家后，近乎病态地一遍一遍洗手。魔鬼就忽然出现在镜子里。

“得了吧，亲爱的，”他讽刺道，“你又不讨厌血，别洗了，你的阿尔弗不会闻到的，我保证。”

“滚开。”

“噢——你不想念我吗？”

“你挡到我了。”

“噢，抱歉，”魔鬼从镜子里走出来，站在他的身后，涂了黑指甲的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，“为什么你不和你的同学说实话？你才不害怕，对不对？你兴奋得简直要死了，解剖是不是和做爱一样爽？瞧你亢奋地都拿不稳解剖刀。”

伊万抬起头，冰冷地盯着镜子，“你没必要说出来。”

魔鬼哈哈大笑，“这有什么可羞耻的？不！我只是想让你正视内心！你还能和你的小男友甜蜜多久？！我早说了，你不是正常人，你永远无法像正常人那样生活……”

伊万忍无可忍，一拳打碎了镜子。魔鬼再次消失了。

四年后，伊万·布拉金斯基二十二岁，来到了阿尔弗雷德初见与他见面的年龄。他以全优的成绩毕业，顺利进入他男朋友工作的那家警署就任法医。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯年轻有为，功勋在身，年纪轻轻便已上任副队长，最近他的主要任务是追缉毒贩，每天上演真实的枪战片，过得十分辛苦。

四年间，他们的感情一如初见般热烈，三个月热恋期的经典咒语在他们的身上失效了。伊万已经规划好了自己30岁以前的人生。在28岁时，他会向阿尔弗雷德求婚，他们要去全世界最高的过山车，在行驶到顶点时，他就会掏出钻戒。“你愿意嫁给我吗？”他会尽量保持冷静，回答他的会是一连串尖叫，阿尔弗雷德会说，他妈的当然。

礼拜三的上午，他把人生规划写进备忘录里。礼拜四下午，警署接到一个来自抢救室的电话，“抱歉，琼斯先生身中数枪，抢救无效，已于7月20日下午13:56分停止呼吸。非常抱歉，我们尽力了。”

因公殉职。这四个字会永远刻在阿尔弗雷德再也不会更新的履历表上。在二十二岁这一年，伊万·布拉金斯基永远失去了自己的爱人。

他回到家，没有打开灯。黑暗中的台阶像一条月光中的大道，笔直地通往他该去的地方。他没有感到失魂落魄，甚至可以说非常有条理。家里的一切都没有发生变化，阿尔弗雷德的气息还藏在枕头里。他和衣躺在床上，静静地闭上眼睛，床尾轻轻一震，被子凹陷下去，消失了四年的魔鬼又回来了。

“我知道你很悲伤，”出人意料的，魔鬼这次没有嘲笑他，“我知道这种感觉，这很不好受，我知道的。”

伊万意外地睁开眼，在月光下，那层永不消散的薄雾忽然从魔鬼的面庞上褪去了，一切镜花水月都浮出水面。他拥有金色的头发，湛蓝的双眼，雪白的脖子。阿尔弗雷德悲伤地甩着尾巴，眼睛里含着眼泪，望着他。

“你为什么要这么做？”伊万裸露在外的心脏狠狠一颤，“到时候了吗？”

“是啊，是啊，到时候了，”魔鬼低喃着，“这就是我想给你看的。”

“这是你原本的脸吗？”

魔鬼甩甩尾巴，并不回答他。

伊万惨淡地笑了笑，“那么你现在要开始收割我的灵魂了吗？”

“不，不，别这么说，”魔鬼猛地睁大眼，爬了过来，就像他们习惯的那样，轻轻趴在他的胸口，“你知道我们的床头里有一把左轮，对吧？而我呢，又碰巧给你打听到了那几个毒贩的名字……”

“我不想，”伊万打断他，“我很累。”

“撒谎！”魔鬼锤了一下他的胸口，“我可以等你一段时间，亲爱的。你可是杀人犯的儿子，是我精心挑选的好苗子。你的姐姐，你，你的妹妹。你们的血管里都流着肮脏的血，你们每个人都逃不开这个诅咒……你是最像你父亲的那个了，来吧，伊万，别教我失望。”

“闭嘴……”

“噢，抱歉，我不该逼你太紧的，嗯——”魔鬼甜蜜地微笑起来，“你想看点书吗？或者我给你念一段诗？来吧，来吧！我给你念一段诗！好让你冷静冷静。”

他一跃而起，短暂地消失了一会儿，几秒钟后，手捧着一本古老泛黄的诗集出现。魔鬼翻开诗集，一部旧手机从里面滑落下来，沉重地砸到伊万的胸口上，令他的心脏陡然间无法抑制地抽痛起来。

“你瞧，你的男朋友多么浪漫，这首诗我也很喜欢，我甚至可以背出来，听着！

我是个绝望的人，是没有回声的话语。  
丧失一切，又拥有一切。  
最后的缆绳，我最后的祈祷为你咿呀而歌。”

伊万捂住胸口，忽然浑身痛苦地痉挛起来。心脏即将解体的剧痛将他抛在了濒死的面前，魔鬼的声音仍然回荡在他的耳边：

“……在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”

伊万听见一声轰然巨响，心脏终于在剧痛中分崩离析。他松开了手，木然垂在身侧。文字在冰凉的空气中猝然迸出，像一个又一个的吻，轻轻降落在他的双唇上。

许久，他忽然掩住面庞，无声地流泪起来。

三日后，围堵射杀琼斯副队长的三名毒贩纷纷离奇死亡。最后一名被扔在警局门口，一只手与两双脚的经脉俱被挑断。行凶者精准地将他活体解剖，流出的鲜血与肠液在警局门口拖行了整整五十米，并于一个小时后才痛苦地咽气。死状可怖，是全警局一生的噩梦。

那时候正是凌晨两点，伊万摘掉帽子，走进一条人迹罕至的小巷子里。夏天的夜晚安静，只有蝉鸣与空调滴水的声音。他靠着墙，缓缓滑坐下来，全身上下再没有一丝力气。天上的月亮敞亮，澄晃晃地照亮地上的水洼。在水洼的镜面里，伊万看见了自己沾满鲜血的脸，那张冰冷的脸上毫无悔意。

魔鬼走到他的身边，怜悯地拍了拍他的肩膀，“好啦，你该和我走了。”

伊万凝视着魔鬼，“去哪里？”

“地狱呀。”

“那是什么样的地方？”

魔鬼耸了耸肩，“就是再也不能爱的地方。”*

“……等等！”他听了，忽然焦急起来，翻找起口袋，最后从大衣的内兜里翻出一部手机。是最旧的那款，只能用来接打电话和发短信。伊万将它开机，找到里面唯一的一个号码。在上千条不曾删除的短信里，他点进发件箱，颤抖着发出最后一条短信。魔鬼好奇地探过头，轻声念了出来：

“你好，我刚刚杀人了。是骗你的。”

Fin.

*“在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”出自聂鲁达诗歌《最后的玫瑰》

*“……就是不能爱的地方”一句出自陀氏《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，原文为：“什么是地狱？”我认为，地狱就是“再也不能爱”这样的痛苦。


End file.
